


A Christmas present

by B_2333ucky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: This is a Christmas storymy English is not good, so I use the translation software to translate this articlePlease forgive any possible grammar problemshope you enjoy the article
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A Christmas present

It's not hard for a good auror to catch a former professor of Slytherin who's been hiding from the Ministry of Magic

Harry's new home  
"That's a good boy, my dear professor... "  
Harry watched from a vantage point as the former dean of the Slytherin lay in bed, his hands bound with a binding spell, his eyes closed and his mouth shut, his hands caressing the face he had been longing for  
The dark-haired man was not a good-looking man, and the strain of overwork made him look extremely out of place for his age: A thin face with a frown, dark pupils unfathomable, and in the middle of it stood an impressive nose, with a closed mouth, there were two deep lines on the sides of her lips, and her shoulder-length hair, always greasy, hung down the sides of her cheeks  
But Harry didn't see it that way  
He stroked the professor's face contentedly. Merring knew he had wanted to do it for a long time. The hard marble face felt surprisingly good, just like in a dream, delighted, Harry squeezed her soft cheek a few more times and did not notice that the poor old professor's face was getting darker and darker  
"listen, you'd better not let me down, I will stab you if I get the chance, you brain full of slugs prehistoric giant! "  
The man with his eyes full of anger gritted his teeth and squeezed out a few words that did not appear threatening  
Harry's smile widened as he slowly moved closer to the man, his lips touching his forehead, ignoring the shock and anger in the eyes of those below him, starting with the deep frown that marked the center of his frown, all the way down... past the quivering eyelids... long, bushy eyelashes... a nose so high, it rests on a man's lips, closed and bloodless for years  
Severus Snape's head buzzed, as if the ice had been chiseled away, and the last shred of sanity that was left in his head crumbled in the instant he touched Harry's lips  
Harry tugged at the back of his head and sucked on the soft flaps of his lips, the soft touch of a cloud driving him mad, and his tongue slipped into the man's gasping mouth, imagining a kissing technique he had secretly learned, Harry would brush his tongue against the man's gums, licking it from left to right, gently picking it up with the tip of his tongue, stirring it up, slurping the sound of water until it made one blush  
"Um... um... "  
A low moan slipped from the man's mouth, and Harry's sexy, silky voice thrilled him. He sucked harder on the man's soft lips until he began gasping for air, his chest heaving up and down, harry just got upset and let him go  
Severus Snape's lips, thin with their saliva, were swollen and ruddy from the kiss, the contrast between his ascetic black long-sleeved white turtleneck shirt and the Pale red oozing from his pale face makes one want to tear away the veneer of prudishness  
Severus Snape's clothes were ripped open by violence, his lean, naked body exposed to Harry's eyes, his shoulders shaved thin, his collarbone extremely prominent, and his flat chest bristling with tiny, dark brown nipples, the result of years of malnutrition, a flabby belly, Pale skin, deep ribs... no one would ever have sexual fantasies about such a body, and in the man's complicated eyes, Harry buried his head deep in his chest, one of the Nipples is held in its lips, the dark areola is licked by the tip of its deft tongue in a circular motion, and its teeth are nibbled and rubbed against the nipple to stimulate it to stand up quickly  
"Well... the other... the other... "  
Severus Snape felt an itch run up and down the other side of her neglected nipple, which made her writhe in agony  
Harry had never been more pleased to see a man's body turned sensitive and lascivious by the pleasure he provoked, and he simply loved how fragile the man looked, but as a "good student" who The Hours to his teacher, Harry obediently shifted his lips to another neglected nipple, grinding it with his teeth to make it stand up slutty, then he began to suck up the blood-filled milk bead and let go of it. "Look at it" popped back to his chest. It was red and swollen. His fingers were still playing with the one on his left side  
Harry looked up at the masterpiece she had left on the man's chest, her glittering cherry tipped nipples propped up on her pale breasts, and the visual stimulation that had propelled Harry up from the waist down  
Severus Snape's only underwear had been ripped from his body, and his long spindly legs had been forced apart. Harry reached his fingers into the soft, thick tufts of hair between his legs and held his medium sized, hard, hot stalk up and down  
Severus Snape's face reddened, his sensitive body was protected from the slightest provocation by years of celibacy, Harry's hands grew faster and faster, and the boy's large palms rubbed the fragile skin, the man felt a burning pain that had never been felt before, a surge of warmth coursing through his waist, a constant stimulation of the cerebral cortex... a supreme pleasure he hadn't experienced in a long time... and the moment he reached orgasm, Severus Snape felt nothing but a blank space in his mind, the thick, slightly fishy essence of water squirted into Harry's hands, and the unmentionable taboo below, dripping wet  
Harry wipes his watery hand down on Severus Snape's perineum, but his fingers stop at one point... Severus Snape's heart is pounding and he's trying to stop his body from shaking. He's never been so nervous, even as a spy against voldemort was not so flustered, not to mention that the only one who knew the secrets of his own body had long since died  
At last, this deeply embarrassing secret will be Rescue Dawn  
"Merring... " Harry purred as he looked at the man between the legs, where there was an organ that was not supposed to be in the man, the two deep pink flaps of flesh in the middle of the perineum, closed shyly, hidden in the flap was a small clitoris that had been soaked in the wank  
"please... don't look... "  
Severus Snape closes his eyes in despair in anticipation of the boy's taunt. The next moment, he feels his lips are sealed in a secret he has kept hidden for more than thirty years -- a man organ, and a woman's vagina  
"Why not? It's so beautiful here, and your whole body, my dear professor, you never cease to amaze me. "  
Using his fingers to separate the petals, which were much smaller than the woman's, he saw a tiny crack in the pink and purple softness, and Harry nudged his index finger into Severus Snape's nectar, the smooth feel of the inner wall Hands All Over Harry, tightening and narrowing, as he bends his fully entered fingers to touch a soft piece of meat deep in the passage  
"Ah! There... don't... "  
There was pleasure mixed in with the soreness, the boy's fingers thrusting in quick, simulated sexual motions, his nails occasionally scraping against the sensitive inner wall... feeling the growing wetness of the fingers inside Severus Snape's body, harry could no longer resist, pulled down his pants, and thrust his penis down the root  
The sudden roughness of Severus Snape's brow furrowed his brow, and his eyes began to moisten with a tearing pain, and the tears rolled in his eyes, but he would not drop them. Harry chuckled, his adorable professor is still on his high horse at this point, which only encourages him to be sadistic  
Severus Snape's vagina is the opposite of what it looks like, warm and wet, making Harry want to fuck, but the man's pain is so painful that he can't help feeling that Harry is holding Severus Snape's emaciated body, he allowed his penis to remain in his body for a while, until the man's expression became less painful and he began to pump it slightly  
Severus Snape had fully adapted to the boy's Girth, and the pain had faded with slow thrusting, replaced by a different kind of weird pleasure from ejaculation... the boy's large penis moved slowly and powerfully through his body, the head of the penis can always hit the sensitive spot precisely, the soft inner wall tightly covers the thick column body, even can feel the blue veins on the penis, all these make men shiver all over with comfort, the waist is high and erect, the entire body forms a sexy curve, the waist subconsciously swings back and forth with the boy's pumping frequency, the vagina secretes a lot of erotic fluid for extreme pleasure, this picture has never been discovered by others, harry became more and more aroused by his vulnerable, lascivious appearance, and the penis, which remained in the man's body, bulged a little more, thrusting faster and faster  
The combination of a low, Greasy Moan and the boy's wheezing, combined with the salacious crackling of the joint, made for a love trio, and the two were already engaged in a passionate love affair  
Harry lifted the binding spell from Severus Snape's hand and sat up with the man in his arms. Severus Snape let out a short Shriek, and the sudden change of position sent the hot, thick stalk to an unprecedented depth, the man's narrow, tightly clenched sockets gave him a comfortable lift, and as he straightened, the tip of his penis pressed heavily against the sensitive opening of the uterus, Harry took Severus Snape's waist in one hand and his hip in the other, and pushed it from bottom to top, the glans constantly grinds on his sensitive spot, the pleasure is like the tide to come, the waist of a unit of warm current channeling, the lower body also slowly raised the head  
At last, in their overlapping breathing, they reach the top of their desire at the same time. The boy does not have time to pull out the Yin Flick a few times, the strong semen all spray in Severus Snape's soft and moist cavity  
Harry watched helplessly as the sleepy professor, lying in his arms, tried to do it again, with his penis still half erect from the blow job, clearly wanting more, but the strength of the man in his arms forced him to give up the idea, Harry sighed, carried the sleeping Severus Snape to the bathroom, cleaned him up, and wrapped him in his arms as he fell asleep

Jealousy

UNBEKNOWNST to Severus Snape, Harry already knew the secret of his body, and had given it to Harry by accident

That day, Harry saw everything in the pensieve

In the dark corner of the shrieking shack, the long-haired black boy's hands were tied behind his back in a gryffindor red tie, his lean, white body pressed against another strong body, the rump was bouncing up and down, the flesh rippling, the slender legs twisted in delight around James's waist, the back and forth of his waist, sexy and unconscious

"If you don't want Sirius and Lupin to know you're a doe, scream louder. "

"Um... um... too soon. I. . . I can't... "

"No, yell out WHO'S FUCKING YOU! "

"J. . . James... S. . . Porter... AH! "

James's hands rested on the soft, round buttocks, and he turned the boy's Pale skin into a luscious pink, his long black hair soaked in sweat, as he clawed his way viciously toward Severus Snape's sensitive depths, clinging to a slender neck, it makes you horny  
At the height of his desire, James pulled out the swollen stem, put his head into Severus Snape's rosy mouth, and pressed his head down, forcing him to swallow all his semen, the boy's soggy eyes and rolling Adam's apple did not stop him  
It wasn't until the last drop of semen had been swallowed that he pulled out his penis, laid Severus Snape down on the floor, gasping for air, got dressed, and turned away

Harry raised his head from the pensieve and was overcome with the knowledge that his father had been bored with Severus Snape at Hogwarts, and that they had quarreled at first sight, but that he had no idea of the hidden meaning of the disgust

And in the quiet of the night, when the two of them embrace each other passionately in a dark corner, the thing behind the disgust is revealed: the affectation, the forbidden desire to hide the true thought, for fear that the other party see the beginning of anger..

Harry had been jealous, and his father had met the young and confused Severus Snape, but now he felt lucky, and the soft body of a young man with an immaculate face was beautiful, but nothing compared to the marks of age on him, not Beautiful, but more attractive

Now snape lay still in his arms, not knowing what would happen if he woke up tomorrow. He just wanted to hold him tight for the moment and hope he could do it every night

Severus Snape's point of view

When he opened his eyes, the war was over, and the sun was shining gently in his face through the dusty windows of the shrieking shack, it seemed that the snake poison he had taken earlier had done its job well, i didn't go into the other world like I thought I would

He picked up his wand, cast a quick healing spell on his wound, watched it heal, stood up against the wall, added a cloaking spell, and left the shrieking shack

Though hogwarts suffered extensive destruction after the war, his mind was calmed by the students sitting in small groups on the side of the road chatting merrily and the teachers busy restoring the harmony of the broken buildings

Sure enough, the boy won

He looked out into the distance and saw the brown haired boy, surrounded by his many students, with a triumphant smile on his face, but he could see the sadness and weariness behind it, the strain of war, mourning the loss of those who died in this war..

SEVERUS Snape had no desire for the boy to thank him, to remember him forever, for he was not an innocent man who had indirectly caused the death of the boy's parents

Over the years, he has been consumed with remorse for the crimes he committed in the heat of hatred, and has done his best to atone for them..

The fertility rate for intersex couples is extremely low, so there's no protection every time you have sex  
So, when he learned of Darling's existence, Severus Snape was shocked and bewildered. He touched his still flat stomach, and there was a surge of joy in him, even though the baby had arrived so suddenly that he didn't even know he could get pregnant, but at this moment he finally felt the warmth of a family, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of him, a part of his family, a part

Severus Snape even had a future in mind. If he was expelled from school, he would open a potions shop in diagon alley. Besides, he had already learned all the lessons of the remaining two years by looking at the textbooks left behind by his seniors, it didn't matter to him whether he went to school or not. Thinking about it, he fell asleep

That night, Severus Snape had a dream in which he was holding a black eyed baby and sitting with James under a large, leafy tree, and they were silent but warm

The next day, when they went to the shrieking shack for a secret tryst, Severus Snape told James that she was pregnant, and, contrary to expectations, James reacted with fear, a man who had never been afraid of anything, out of habit, Gryffindor was afraid at such a time, and assumed an expression of his own irresponsibility

Severus Snape's heart grew cold, and his thin body, covered with a broad college robe, shivered. He knew what it meant to a man to be afraid at a time like this, and the look on his face was the same as his father's. It made him sick and disgusted  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't expect... to have children... and if I were married and had children, I wouldn't... "  
Severus Snape turned and ran away, his heart aching like a knife, fighting back the tears that were about to burst. He knew what James was going to say, and he just felt like he was going to break down if he listened any longer

Two days later, one afternoon, Severus Snape passed out from abdominal pain in his dorm's private bathroom, blood all over the floor... and Darling left, trying to force himself to sleep, but forgot that the sleeping pills he had concocted contained white musk

For a week, Severus Snape didn't show up for class, and the professors couldn't deal with the quiet boy who was doing so well

Severus Snape used to think that maybe God had abandoned him, that God had given him a brilliant mind and taken everything away, and left him to suffer, if he could, at an ungodly age, he would trade his intelligence for a touch of warmth that was out of reach

As for James, the affection he once felt for him degenerated into a hatred he couldn't let go of. He no longer trusted anyone, and he became hostile to something beautiful, which later led to the tragedy of the Harry family

At the end of the memory, he wiped the tears from his face, took another look at Harry, and turned away, his black robe lifted by the wind, as cool and fierce as ever, though unseen

He just wants Harry Potter to live a normal life, that's all

Then, of course, Harry, the chief Auror, found snape in hiding and carried him home on LSD

then……

Mistletoe kiss

It was probably Severus Snape's first real Christmas

The House was lovingly decorated by House elves, and the Christmas atmosphere made Severus Snape, who was usually indifferent to these reunions, look forward to a little

Severus Snape couldn't say what she was expecting, but Christmas presents at her age? Or are you waiting for Harry to come back? He shakes his head, interrupts the odd thought, lowers his head and gets on with his work

When Harry returned from work at the ministry, they sat at opposite ends of a long table and ate, as usual, in a quiet way. Although they were living together, there was a slight awkwardness in their conversation, and apart from the first day of physical contact, their communication was limited to routine matters, and no one mentioned anything about that night

Severus Snape is sitting under the Christmas tree in a daze, and Harry has no idea where he is, and to be honest, there is still a slight sense of loss in him, and he gets up to go back to his room to write the new potions for Hogwarts, and the next moment, i was held in a warm embrace, and my lips touched another piece of softness

A mass of mistletoe had at some point spread across the ceiling, and curled vines hung around them, making Harry feel like he was kissing Akio in the You Asked for It, but he's not in the mood to think about Cho Chang  
Harry took the back of Severus Snape's head and deepened the kiss he had initiated, slipping his tongue into Severus Snape's mouth, which was already swollen with the kiss, their tongues intertwined in a way they had not been during their first intense kiss, a big, slow kiss..

"Let's be together... "  
The man in his arms closed his eyes and opened them again after a long time

Harry's heart raced

Without shaking his head or nodding, tears trickled down, and the emaciated man lifted his arms and hugged Harry gently back

The snow was still falling outside the window


End file.
